Boast Busters/Gallery
Twilight testing her magic Spike Wants a Stache S1E6.PNG|"Come on, Twilight! You can do it!" Twilight Using Magic S1E6.PNG|Twilight using her powerful magic Spike about to get his mustache S1E06.png|Mustache spell in progress Spike mustache.png|Spike's mustache Spike And His Mustache S1E6.PNG|Look at my mustache! Checking the List S1E6.PNG|Mission Complete Spike Pointing At Chart S1E6.PNG|Isn't it amazing?! Twilight Sparkle Blush S1E6.png|Twilight Sparkle blushing Spike admiring mustache S1E6.PNG|Spike admires his mustache in the mirror. Twilight doesn't let Spike keep his mustache S1E13.png|It's gotta go Twilight removes Spike's mustache S1E06.png|No, wait! Spike lost his mustache S1E06.png|Ohh rats.... Twilight Sparkle giggles.png|Twilight Sparkle giggles Spike S1E6.PNG|Spike sure likes hanging out with Twilight but he would rather be hanging out with Rarity Twilight And Spike S1E6.PNG|Enjoy your conversation you two Lyra Heartstrings earnest expression s01e06.png Twilight Sparkle Blush again outside.png|Twilight Sparkle blush again outside Snips and Snails S01E06.png|Where to in such a hurry? Snips and Snails Outside S01E06.png|Big fans of Trixie even though they don't even know her The Great and Powerful Trixie Twilight where is this Unicorn? S1E06.png|Where is this Unicorn? Twilight follow snips&snails S1E6.png|Twilight looks awfully worried. Twilight sad S1E06.png|Something wrong Twilight? Raindrops hovering over crowd S1E06.png|Raindrops hovering over the crowd Trixie's first appearance S1E6.png|Sparkly Trixie Lulamoon. Fluttershy S01E06.png|Ponyville fields behind the crowd Twilight Spike Rarity Applejack&Rainbow Dash standing wide eyed S1E4.png Pinkie Pie in crowd S01E06.png Fluttershy worried look s01e06.png|You look worried as the great and powerful trixie S1E6.png|As the great and powerful Trixie Trixie Watch in awe! S1E06.png|Watch in awe Ursatale.png|Trixie claims that she "beat" the Ursa Major... Snips and Snails Amazed S01E06.png|Snips and Snails look amused. Trixie staring at the crowd S1E6.png|All hail the Great and Powerful Trixie! Trixie accepting the challenges S1E6.png Trixie neigh sayers! S1E06.png|Neigh Sayers! Trixie bragging about her powers S1E6 .png|Whatever comes next Trixie close up S1E6.png Trixie "the best" S01E06.png Trixie boasting S1E06.png|"The Great and Powerful Trixie!" Trixie Stage S1E06.png|A stage in Ponyville Dash is angry S1E6.png|Boasting is Rainbow Dash's job, therefore she can not stand anymore of this! Rainbow Dash & Trixie S1E6.PNG|Go Rainbow, show her who's the boss Trixie Ursa Major! S01E06.png Rarity suprised also S1E6.png|Bad pickup line Spike Rarity oh spike left S1E6.png Applejack watches The Great and Powerful Trixie S01E06.png|Applejack watches The Great and Powerful Trixie Applejack mad at Rainbow Dash S1E06.png Rainbow Dash boos at Trixie S1E06.png|''Magic's shmagic! Boo!'' Rarity, Applejack and Rainbow frowning S1E6.png Competing with Trixie Applejack upset S01E06.png|Squinting angry! Trixie how bout it S2E06.png|I spot a lollipop Trixie eye close up S1E6.png|Dat menacing Trixie look! Applejack's lasso trick S1E6.png|Dat's one fancy tail-work, cowfilly! Applejack1 S01E06.png Applejack2 S01E06.png Applejack3 S01E06.png Applejack about to eat a apple S1E06.png|I sure do love apples! applejack nom om.png|Applejack Nom om nom Applejack top that missy S01E06.png|"Top that missy" Hypnotized Applejack S1E06.png Applejack oh a floating rope S1E6.png Applejack tied up S1E06.png|Applejack tied up Trixie wins applejack is ready for cooking Applejack humiliated by Trixie S01E06.png|Trixie having humiliated Applejack Rainbow Dash's Rainbow S1E06.png Rainbow about to fall under Trixie's spell S1E06.png|Dash is going to twirl Rainbow Dash S1E06 crash 1.png|Let's try that again... Rainbow Dash S1E06 crash 2.png|On second thought... Trixie talking at Rainbow Dash S1E06.png Thundercloud forms above Rainbow Dash S1E06.png|Oh, thundercloud. Watch your back Rainbow Rainbow Dash hit by lightning S01E06.png|too late... Spike being supportive S1E06.png Spike wants Twilight to challenge Trixie S1E06.png Applejack a real unicorn S01E06.png Rarity in disagreement S1E6.png Rarity shocked S01E06.png Rarity it.is.on. S01E06.png|It.Is.On. Rarity and Trixie S01E06.png Rarity classy S01E06.png Rarity's grace and beauty S01E06.png Rarity worried S01E06.png Shocked crowd S1E06.png|Reaction to Rarity's new hair Twilight Nothing S1E06.png|''Nothing!'' Rainbow Dash It's fine S1E06.png|''It's fine!'' Applejack gorgeous S01E06.png|''It's gorgeous!'' Spike It's green S1E06.png|''It's green!'' Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Applejack are angry at Spike S01E06.png|''What?'' Rarity green hair S01E06.png|Rarity's hair is green and ugly now. Trixie wins Rarity running away with Golden Harvest in background S1E6.png Green Golden Harvest.png|Well, I never! Twilight worried S1E6.png Twilight who me S1E6.png Twilight run of the S1E6.png Twilight hear laundry S1E6.png Twilight zooms past Lyra S1E6.png Everyone watches Twilight run away S1E06.png|Awww Twilight, you can beat her Trixie "has proven herself" S01E06.png|Was there ever any doubt? The Great and Powerful Trixie id2.png|Trixie walks away Spike is not happy S1E06.png|I'm not happy with this Finding an Ursa Major Trixie brushing her mane S01E06.png|Without hands magic is quite useful here trixie not pleased S1E6.png|Do you have to serve it like that? Fans.png|Trixie's No. 1 fans... Snails Smiling S01E06.png|He does admire Trixie, alot Snips Smiling S01E06.png|So does Snips Snips and Snails bowing S1E06.png|At your service! Spike confronting Snips and Snails S1E06.png|''What are you two up to?'' Snails Likes Pudding S01E06.png|It looks like Snails's in love..... but he's not Snips Stare S01E06.png|Hmmm Twilight disturbed by Spike S1E06.png Twilight disturbed again S1E06.png Twilight exactly the same S1E06.png Twilight shutting the door S1E06.png|Nice abilities Twilight Twilight frustrated S1E06.png Twilight Unimpressed S1E06.png Snips and Snails Everfree Forest S01E06.png Snips and Snails Ursa Minor S01E06.png|Did you guys have to wake him up? Snips and Snails Running S01E06.png Snips Running S01E06.png Snails Running S01E06.png Twilight stopping the Ursa Snails tells Trixie to defeat the Ursa S1E6.png|Purple Ponyville Snips tells Trixie to defeat the Ursa S1E6.png|Purple Ponyville again... Trixie scared S1E06.png|Don't be scared (even though you have a real good reason to be) Trixie screaming S1E06.png|Trixie screams when she sees the Ursa Minor. Trixie running away from the Ursa S01E06.png Trixie worried S01E06.png Trixie attempting to vanquish the Ursa minor S1E6.png|Ursa Minor Trixie "wait" S01E06.png|You can't take him on Trixie Trixie "stand back" S01E06.png|Ponyville is in the background Trixie "piece of cake" S01E06.png|There! Piece of cake! Snips and Snails annoyed S01E06.png|Come on! Snips Derping.png The ponies wonder what's going on S1E06.png Trixie not so great and powerful S01E06.png Snails "Trixie'll vanquish it" S01E06.png Trixie "I can't, I never have" S01E06.png|Trixie's lie has been exposed Snips Snails shocked S1E06.png|Snips and Snails find out Trixie has been lying Twilight teeth grit S1E6.png Twilight serious go time S1E6.png|Twilight is about to be epic Twilight soothes the Ursa S01E06.png|Nice use of #16! Ursa being lifted away from Trixie S01E06.png|Twilight just saved you Trixie, be thankful Twilight unleashed- W 1.3811.png|Twilight's magical power is over 9000! Twilight while sending the Ursa back to its cave S01E06.png|Power overwhelming! Ursa sucking on the bottle S01E06.png|The bear needed his milk Bonbon and Minuette.png Trixie "just a baby?" S01E06.png|That was a baby? Derpy angry at Snips and Snails S1E06.png|Derpy is not amused Applejack and Rainbow Dash S01E06.png Rainbow Dash is proud of Twilight S1E06.png|''We're even proud of you'' Ursa major holding an ursa minor S1E06.png|Mother and son Twilight & Trixie S1E06.png|Be thankful Trixie Trixie cuteness S01E06.png Rainbow Dash at the ready S1E06.png|''Just let her go'' Sweet Mustaches S1E6.png|"Sweet!" Talking About Spike's Mustache S1E6.PNG Category:Season 1 episode galleries